Personas in my Heart
by K.Haruyuki
Summary: AU P4 / P5 - "My name is Kurusu Akira. I am 15 years old and I am a common junior student living in a quiet city in Japan. An ordinary girl, until now, who, without understanding how, got stolen objects appeared in my bag. And now, here I am in Tokyo. With the new personalities that I created to run away." Female Akira/Female Yuu(OC) - This fic is a request from Shiranai Atsume.


**Some details about this fic.**  
 **\- Palaces will not be detailed, nor Shadows.**  
 **\- Akira Kurusu will fight alone**  
 **\- Morgana will only help Akira in the real world**  
 **\- P5 Arcanas will be kept.**  
 **\- Akira will use personas of other Phantom Thieves as soon as releasing Rank 01 and 10. Most of these ranks will be upset indirectly, but will be revealed at the end of the chapters.**  
 **\- Memento targets will be treated differently from the game.**  
 **\- Akira Kurusu right now does not care about details around him because of the mask of Indifference. But it will change later.**  
 **\- Reviews please**

 _"I did not steal anything." I say, sobbing, to the principal of my school and my teacher in charge._

 _"And how do you explain the items, Kurusu ?!" The director, his face red with anger, screams._

 _"I do not know…"_

 _"Calm calm." The professor says to the principal, and looks at me. "Kurusu, why do not you speak the truth?"_

 _Truth? What truth? What you want is for me to say that it was me and to throw all the blame on me. You adults are so selfish._

 _"Director, Kurusu's parents are here."_

 _I opened my eyes in surprise. Say what?_

 _"Great. Let them in. That way, he read his work of making an expulsion letter." - The director says, making me look scared._

 _I hear the door open before me, and I see my parents coming in. Suddenly, I find myself surrounded by the four, who begin to give loud laughs._

 _"Thief."_

 _"Thief."_

 _"Thief."_

 _"Thief"_

 **~ X ~**

 **Mask n ° 01 - The Indiference**

The same word repeats itself, in what I wake up abruptly. Gasping, shaking and sweating, I look around and realize I'm on a train. With my right hand, I remove my glasses, wiping sweat from the face with the sleeve of the black jacket I've seen. From my bag, I take the bottle of one of my medicines, opening it and put a capsule in the mouth, drinking water soon after. I lean back in my chair, breathing deeply several times, calming myself.

 _"Shibuya Station. Shibuya Station. "_

I listen and get up from my chair, taking my purse and my bag. I pull the hood of my jacket from my head, not caring that some people notice my face with bandages. I do not care about anything else.

Accompanying the flow of people getting off the train, I take a crumpled paper from my jacket pocket and look at what is written.

 _Shibuya Station - Yongen-Jaya Station - Café Leblanc_

I look around, determined to ask for directions, without too much haste. Behind me, the train departs and soon there is the announcement of another coming. When I least expect it, a loud noise reaches my ears and I cover them in reflex, not understanding what was happening. When I least expect it, I am pushed forward with force, amid several shouts, seeing nothing else.

"Hey, are you okay?" - I listen, and with difficulty, try to open my eyes.

I see everything dark and different lights in the shape of lines dancing around me. Slowly I try to get up, all sore and I look around me, widening my eyes to see several people on the ground, hurt. Other people carrying flashlights were beginning to help remove wounded people from there and I look where I am, seeing the suitcase completely destroyed between me and the wall and realize that if it were not for her, I might be dead.

"Are you hurt, boy?" A man in white asks, looking at me.

"I am not a boy!" I say, frowning.

"Hey? I'm sorry then…"

I get what's left of the suitcase and my purse that's also nearby, I get up.

"I think I am fine." I say, although I have pain in my right leg and head.

He helps me up the stairs and I find myself in the courtyard of the station, where I see several doctors treating the wounded.

"Detective Narukami." I hear the man, before I feel my legs fail and fall to the ground. "Hey!"

"Yes?" - I hear the approach of a pair of heels and eye to the approaching person.

I am surprised to see a beautiful woman with long gray hair and gray eyes, wearing black designer pants and a blazer with a white blouse inside.

"How are you feeling?" She asks, frowning at me. "Your face…"

"I already had them." I answer, interrupting her.

"May I know your name?" She asks me.

"Kurusu Akira." I answer, bowing to her.

"Kurusu? The thief ..."

"I DID NOT STEAL ANYTHING!" I shout, putting my hands to my head before it all goes out again.

A little far away, in Yongen-Jaya, Hanamura Yosuke is sitting at the counter, drinking coffee and watching the men's presentation of the ice-skating world championship on the television with little interest, even though there is a Japanese competitor with great chances for gold medal.

"She's late!" He exclaimed.

 _"News urgently! Accident involving train leaves many people dead and injured at Shibuya station! "_

"What ..." Yosuke says, breaking off as his cell phone vibrates.

Through the screen, he frowns and answers.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Yosuke. Come to the hospital. Kurusu ... she got involved in the accident at the Shibuya station. And ... there's something wrong with her ..."

"Yuu? I will be there soon!" - He speaks, getting to his feet and leaving the coffee money on the counter, saying before leaving. "Thanks for the coffee, Sakura-san."

 **~ X ~**

 **Mask n ° 02 - The Silence**

I wake up with the blurred vision on the right and dark side of the left side, recognizing only the beige and white color of the environment in which I am and listening to a continuous beep on the other side, making me realize that I am in a hospital. I turn my face, seeing two people talking about me.

"... physical examinations showed recent injuries and the presence of components in her blood. By the name you gave me, I got her medical records and from what I read, she takes pain relievers, anti-depressants, and sleeping pills."

"What do you think of that, Doctor?" I hear the woman's voice from before, making me frown at the memory of what she said before I passed out.

"Stress, difficulty sleeping, panic attacks, nightmares, traumas ... Abuse ..." - I listen. "And she's still young ..."

"Doctor?"

"She needs help before she thinks of committing suicide." - The doctor says. "And if you're her guardian, try to arrange that."

The noise I make when I move in bed violently catches their attention and I stare at the detective with a frown.

"Kurusu ... how do you feel?" I listen, but I do not mind the doctor, continuing to stare at the detective.

"My name is Narukami Yuuko. From today, I will be your guardian for a year." She says, her arms folded.

Down the face and I settle on the bed.

"You were at the Shibuya station when the train derailed and caused the collision with the platform. He was lucky to get light injuries to his head and leg." The doctor speaks, and I hear the sound of something being scratched, which makes my eyes widen.

The beep starts ringing faster, then catching their attention.

"She's having a panic attack." - I hear, seeing several smudges before I feel my body regret and my sight darken.

Days later, I am discharged from the hospital and, accompanied by Narukami-san and her boyfriend Hanamura-san, I finally go to the place where I will live for a year. I stay without saying anything, only responding by gestures most of the time, establishing myself in a simple room. Deciding to sleep, I take a sleeping pill and fall back on the bed, looking at the ceiling until I feel the eyelids coming down from my eyes

 **~ X ~**

 **Masks n ° 03 - The caged**

I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by a metal railing in the middle of a blue room. Around my body, several chains surround me, making it impossible for me to move much.

"Welcome to _**our**_ Velvet Room." A chilling voice says, and a strange, small, bald-headed man appears in front of me outside the cage. "My name is Igor and I'm here to make you a proposal."

I frown, staring at him without moving.

"I can see that your mind is more distorted than its predecessors. But it does not matter. The fact that you are here means you are ready. Kurusu Akira, or rather, Trickster, change people's hearts and discover the truth about yourself. Make your own destiny."

 **New Tarot Arcana Bond:** ** _The Fool ~ Rank 01_**

I absorb his words without understanding, and I am frightened to see floating next to him a blue book and a black and white mask.

\- We'll start with your compendium and your first partner. You will know what to do when the time comes. On your mobile phone, an app will guide you through your destination. As your goals are met, more support will come to you." He says, stopping to speak for a laugh. "Now our time is running out. Until next time, Trickster.

I nod, feeling my eyes closing. I open my eyes, tired, slowly acknowledging being in my new room. Recalling my dream with Igor, I pick my phone and see that there is an application. One black eye on red background. Great, my favorite colors.

Today is the day I start studying at my new school, Shujin Academy. That already falls into my liking for the black and red uniform. I decide instead of wearing the whole uniform, wear only the black and red plaid skirt and the white shirt with the school's emblem and the pendant with the number two on the high a red down jacket, white long socks and a pair of black knee-high boots. I finish putting my glasses on and running my hand over badly cut hair. Picking up the school bag, I put in basic materials and go to the kitchen, feeling hungry. There, I meet Narukami-san and Hanamura-san having coffee.

"Good morning, Akira-chan." I hear Hanamura-san say, seeing the table full of plates of food. "Breakfast is ready."

They look at me confused and I drag myself toward the empty chair next to Narukami-san. I sit down, unable to hold back my tears.

"It's all right, Akira-chan. We just want your good." Narukami-san hugs me, and I feel a couple of arms wrap me around, and I hear Hanamura-san's voice beside me.

"Take the time you need to adapt to us."

I nod, biting my lip. And then I get scared to see something come up in my field of vision.

 **New Arcana Tarot Bond:** ** _The World ~ Rank 01_**

 **~x~**

 **Status :**

 **Compendium inactive**

 **Persons: 01 - inactive**

 **Arcana Bonds: 02**

 **Masks: 03 - Max Persona limit**

 **Hearts Chanced: 00**


End file.
